lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Leliana Thoe Orsinio
' Leliana Orsinio' is the oldest child of Fabin Orsinio, and Jeanne Orsinio making her a member of House Orsinio. Leliana Orsinio has three siblings in the form of Talbot, Hechtor, and Jared Orsinio of which her brother Talbot is the heir to House Orsinio and the Kingdom of Orsinio and a growing power in the Kingdom, while her other sibling Hechtor would be slain as a young boy right beside his siblings and this death has haunted the family ever since, and the final sibling is Jared of whom is squiring in the Alcase allied Realm of Carlingion where he is growing in influence and bethrothed to the High Priest of Carliginion's daughter. Leliana has been involved in a very on and off again love affair with the commander Johanson Hawkes, and although the two are deeply in love she is too afraid to go forward in the relationship. Leliana Orsinio was born in Strasburg the capital of Alcase, and she was the oldest of the children of Fabin, and Lulliana Orsinio. When she was only four her baby brother was killed in an ambush by Trolloc while travelling in the forest with a royal guard and this had a big effect on her moving forward. In these dark days for Leliana she was comforted by the aristocrat princess Isabella Harnia of Saverne and the two girls grew close as it appeared that no matter how dower, or sad Leliana got Isabella was always remaining with her. Also during this period she grew close to a solider named Johanson Hawkes, and the two of them spent a lot of time together, and the more time they did spend together the closer they became to each other. When Leliana reached the age of 16 she begin forming her own batallion of rangers that she would lead in the north of Alcase to resist the ever present encroachment of the Empire into northern Alcase. Due to her reputation as a wonderful archer, and of course the fact she was the heir to the throne her battalion quickly swelled in numbers, and it wasn't long before she was forced to reject invites, and more formal recruitment came into place. History Early History : "My early life was defined by the death of my brother. In a lot of ways my brother's death gave me the freedom to become the women I am today. I often wonder if I would have been given the freedom to continue practising my fighting if my parents hadn't been depressed over my brother's death." : -Leliana Orsinio Leliana Orsinio was born in Strasburg the capital of Alcase, and she was the oldest of the children of Fabin, and Lulliana Orsinio. When she was only four her baby brother was killed in an ambush by Trolloc while travelling in the forest with a royal gaurd and this had a big effect on her moving forward. In these dark days for Leliana she was comforted by the aristorcrat princess Isabella Harnia of Saverne. The two girls grew close as it appeared that no matter how dower, or sad Leliana got Isabella was always remaining with her. Johanson Hawkes Also during this period she grew close to a soilder named Johanson Hawkes. The two of them spent a lot of time together, and the more time they did spend together the closer they became to eachother. Ranger When Leliana reached the age of 16 she begin forming her own batallion of rangers that she would lead in the north of Alcase. Due to her reputation as a wonderful archer, and of course the fact she was the heir to the throne her batallion quickly swelled in numbers, and it wasn't long before she was forced to reject invites. War with the Trolloc Battle of Iron Peak Main Article : Battle of Iron Peak ' ' The Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. Hawkes Johanson Fleeing North Hermione Granger : '' "I was alone for the first time in my life, and the lonliness was a pain worse then anything I'd felt since the death of my parents. It wasn't the lack of human companionship it was the fact that I couldn't reach out and touch Harry if I wanted to. Everything that was good was just so far away, and it seemed clear to me as I searched the ruins that nothing was going to be easy on this path."'' : -Hermione Granger Hermione would enter Alcase as the forces of the Kingdom of Alcase were battling internal chaos forces led by one of the ruling house, but for her she didn't see how truly dangerous the land was all she saw was the fact that she was seperated from everything that she loved including Harry most of all. She had teleported herself into the capital of Strasburg where she was hoping to find Leliana Orsinio of whom she had gathered had the ring because it was meant to be passed down to every female member of House Orsinio. As she searched the town she discovered that the royal family and most of the military of Alcase was in the west where they had gone to battle the forces of John Orsinio. Realizing she had to act quickly before Leliana Orsinio possibly was killed and lost the ring to the forces of evil that she might not be able to get the ring back from. Hermione would travel by horse for days, running her horse ragged until she discovered the battlefield, and the camped army of Alcase. When she waded through the thousands of bodies she wondered sadly whether she was too late, but when she was taken in by several Alcase gaurds her hope rose. Finding the Ring : '' "Seeing her alive told me for the first time that I might actually be able to do this without Harry having to die. If I could just find all the dead grails I could save him. If only..."'' : -Hermione Granger She was immediatly taken to a low level commander, and when she was cleared that she wasn't a member of the defeated forces of John Orsinio she asked to be taken to Leliana Orsinio, and the gaurds told her where she was, and she bolted towards the area. Finding her tent she barged in without any sort of notice, and the gaurds posted at the tent didn't react quick enough and she was inside the tent with Lelliana. Once inside the tent she used Magi to close to entrances, and block herself in with Leliana. Leliana immediatly went for her sword, and as she grabbed for it Hermione saw the ring on her finger, and dropped to her knees in happiness. Leliana at this point was beyond confused but she called out for aid, and she could hear the sounds of swords hitting against the tent but as soon as they hit the cloth the sword was pushed away, and no damage was caused. As the commotion outside got more out of hand and more and more gaurds tried to get in Johanas reached the area after hearing the alert, and attempted to charge his way through the tent to no avail. Leliana Orsinio : What sort of Magi is this?...Do you not speak women? Hermione Granger :'' I speak...its just I never thought I'd actually find one of them. I just assumed he would have been two steps ahead of me...but you...your proof that I can save him.'' Leliana Orsinio : Save who? "Hermione Granger : Save the love of my life Lelliana. The two would proceede to talk and Hermione showed her the book profising the danger of the ring in her company, and after realizing that Hermione meant her no harm she lowered her sword and Hermione released the spell blocking the tent. As the spell went down Johanson barged through the cloth and crashed into the tent before getting up and picking Hermione up by the neck and nearly killing her before Leliana was able to get him to release her. The three would talk, and eventually Hermione would eventually get the ring, and told them thank you for their help, and she was sorry for everything that she had caused to them. As she got on her horse to leave and everyone said goodbye the sound of trumpets went off, and as she peered towards the sound she saw a massive dark cloud on the horizon. Second Battle of Avricourt Main Article : Battle of Avricourt Following the destruction of the army of Chaos in the first battle of Avricourt the forces of John Orsinio had retreated, and everyone believed they would flee completely out of Alcase, but instead he regrouped the remaining chaos forces west of Avricourt. The army of Alcase was going to chase them down, but the distraction of Hermione Granger, and the fact that a larger force being led by the King in Fabin Von Orsinio meant that the Alcase forces were in the same position camped. John Orsinio had managed to gather a larger force then in the first battle, but did it at the cost of completely surrendering his original plan of long term raiding, and occupation of the lands of Alcase as he had brought every single soldier he had available to the battle. As Fabin Orsinio reached the area John Orsinio launched his assault on the camp of Leliana, and Johanson hoping to defeat that camped army before turning against the remaining force in Fabin's army. The force of John Orsinio would bring thousands of demons along with it further augmenting its numbers, and as it appeared over the hills near Avricourt the army of Johanas, and Leliana would marshal themselves to fight against the army of Chaos. Hermione seeing a chance to flee eastward would be given the blessing of Leliana to leave them and do what she had to do, and she was nearly going to leave before she realized Harry would not have wanted her to do that, and she turned around and followed Leliana into the right flank. Remaining at the camp the camped army would prepare themselves for the charge, and Johanas would command the center of the force, while the left flank was commanded by Isabelle Hurnia, while the right flank was commanded by Leliana and she was joined there by Hermione. Seeing this from their vantage point the royal army of Fabin would make their way towards the valley beneath them but were several hours away, and thus wouldn't be able to affect the initial assault. As the Chaos forces smashed into the army the intial charge broke pieces of the army as the demons horrified them, and the mass charge nearly caused a retreat of the army. As the army wavered Hermione would summon a gigantic yellow bird that flew over the ranks of the army and gave them heart, and this somewhat steadied them. As the fighting intensified John Orisinio watched from the ranks as Johanas Hawkes wiped his way through the ranks of the chaos center forces, and then watched the Alcase forces celebrate as Johanas killed a greater demon of Slanaash. Seeing momentum change against him despite his larger force John Orsinio would charge into the left flank where Isabelle Hurnia was fighting a losing fight against a large force, and he would engage her in a duel. Granted gifts by Slanaash John was beyond the fighting ability of Isabelle and he sliced her nearly in half before tossing her head into the Alcase ranks, and causing a near rout of the left flank. As the left flank collapsed John turned his forces from attacking the left flank to moving against the center and Johanas. On the right flank Hermione and Leliana killed their enemy one after another but there was always another, and so Hermione watched as Leliana broke from the front line and cut her way through the chaos ranks making her way towards a Chaos Magi. Fighting the Chaos Magi Hermione led a charge as well breaking the chaos forces attempting to surround Leliana and her force that had broke through, and the right flank begin to be pushed back towards the dueling Leliana and Magi. The Magi and Leliana would duel for many minutes, but the Magi found his spells constantly blocked by Hermione, and as it continued Leliana finally killed the Magi and broke the right flank of Chaos. With the death of the Magi the demons begin to lose form, and after a few minutes the demons of the Chaos Army had shifted out of the real world and back into the fade where they had been summoned from. As John Orsinio made his way towards the center of the army he was engaged by his nephew Talbot Von Orsinio of whom would breifly fight him before the more trained John struck him down and left him basically fatally wounded. With both left flanks of the two armies being overwhelmed the two victorous flanks moved to the center and engaged the already desperate fighting in the center. John Orsinio seeing Johanas kill one of his few remaining friends, and perhaps the sole remaining person he trusted would charge at Johanas, and as he was overcome by anger and rage his god himself in Slanaash would change him from his human form into a Greater Demon of Slanaash and it was in this form that John Orsinio and Johanas Hawkes would battle. An extremely formidable fighter John was only able to hold off the charge of the now demonic John Orsinio and felt himself pushed back inch by inch. Hermione Granger would have at this point reached the edge of the creek that devided the center of the army and the right flank and discovered Talbot dying on the side of the river, and without saying anything to anyone around her she would use her Magi to heal him, and pull him to the side of the river before she moved more towards the army and was pulled towards the center by Bethany Hawkes. As Johanas was knocked to the ground and about to be killed John would be smashed back from a bolt by Hermione Granger, and Bethany Hawkes of whom were able to keep John down while Johanas, and Leliana charged at him and struck him many times killing the demon and releasing John Orsinio. With John Orsinio dead, and the demons deforming the chaos forces were broken, and despite attempts by the other commanders of the army to hold them they would retreat away from the slaughter that was now ensueing on the chaos forces. By this point the cavalry of Fabin including the king himself had arrived and would charge into the retreating chaos forces wiping out the remaining parts of the army. Family Members Fabin Orsinio.png|Fabin Orsinio - Father|link=Fabin Von Orsinio Talbot Orsinio 2.jpg|Talbot Orsinio - Brother|link=Talbot Von Orsinio House Orsinio.jpg|Jared Orsinio - Brother|link=Jared Von Orsinio Relationships Johanson Hawkes See Also : Johanson Hawkes Johanson Hawkes is the leader of the Sons of Alcase which is one of the larger armies of the Kingdom of Alcase, and he and Leliana first met eachother during the Battle of Iron Peak. During the Battle the two would combine their forces and worked together brilliantly. After the battle the two would be overcome with emotions over the battle and sucumbed to temptation. Following this Leliana took her batallion and left the city without saying anything to Johanson. The two havn't spoken since this point, and Hawkes isn't prepared to end their relationship so he has been sending her letters proclaiming his love for her. Even though she wants to send a responce she feels that her obligation to the Kingdom is more important then following her heart. Alongside this her fear of the death of those close to her has basically caused her to shun off love in the way she truly wants with him. Fleur Delacour See Also:Fleur Delacour Lelian Orsinio and Fleur Delecour Isabella Harnia See Also : Isabella Harnia "She's been my best friend for more time then I'd like to remember, and the crazy thing is I know she'd do it all over again if she could." -Leliana Orsinio Isabella Harnia and Leliana Orsinio first met eachother during the dark days following the death of Leliana's baby brother to Trolloc's. In these dark days for Leliana she was comforted by the aristorcrat princess Isabella Harnia of Saverne. The two girls grew close as it appeared that no matter how dower, or sad Leliana got Isabella was always remaining with her. When the two got older Isabella would enlist into Leliana's ranger batallion and together the two would lead the rangers of the north. Following the victory over the forces of Chaos the two would work increasingly together to fight against the growing encroachment of The Empire and this only brought them closer. Bethany Hawkes See Also:Bethany Hawkes Leliana Orsinio and Bethany Hawkes would first come to meet eachother POV Role In the Tears of Allemni Leliana Orsinio Category:House Orsinio Category:Burgundian Category:Human Category:People Category:People of Alcase Category:People of Allemeni Category:POV Character